


Ask or Dare the Riddle Family. AKA behide the secens

by FNAFgirl49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAFgirl49/pseuds/FNAFgirl49
Summary: yes I reposted this. it was deleted before I could get any dares. I'm so sorry about it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	1. Give us dares or questions

Me: Hi everyone. I decided to ask or dare the Riddle, Malfoy, or the Lupin-Blacks or if you really want to you can ask or dare me

Severus: Why are you even doing this, A/N. Someone may get hurt

Me: Hey don’t say my real name. And I'm bored and I think the viewer would like it. 

Severus: You’re alway bored. 

Me: (Gives middle finger) Shut up and let me talk. 

Severus: Jerk. Fine, just continue

Me: K fine. So anyways give us anything as long as it’s Pg13. Other than that I don’t care. To give me the questions and dare please email me using one of these emails: fnafgirl68@gmail.com / ssnrchmnd@gmail.com or leave a comment. Also leave your archiveofourown user if you email me so I can give credit where needed. 

Me: these are who you can ask or dare:

Severus

Hadrian

Draco

Valorie

Narcissa 

Lucius

Remy 

Tom

Elaina

Remus

Sirius


	2. Part 2: Still need Dares. and a behind the scenes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Today I only posted a behind scenes so please give us dares

Me: Because I didn’t get any dares, so I’ll just show everyone the behind the scenes with the Riddles.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hadrian: Author-chan are you ok?

Me: (Looks at him) No. No one is giving us dares and I was hoping to humiliate your mother. 

Severus: ( Yells from the other room) You better not!

Me: (Yells Back) Shut up Severus! It’s not my choice if they decided to torment you! 

Hadrian: Will you two quit it. Let the viewers decide what happens. And Author-chan when will our script be finished for the next chapter.

Me:(Gives a guilty smile) About that…

Hadrian: Now what!?

Me:(No longer smiling) School, that’s what. I started the chapter beforehand, so give me some time to finish. 

Hadrian: And the other authors/writers?

Me: Well, one is new and she still needs to read it. And my co-writer is going to contact me this weekend to work on the script.

Hadrian: Fine, you’re off the hook this time.

Me: Yay and when we do get dares I'll start with the ones from classmates and friends. 

Me: Hadrian, don’t hate me ok? (Spoiler. People so don’t yell at me) 

Hadrian: What did you write?

Me: you have to fight Ginny and hurt her. 

Hadrian: Great. Now I have to deal with the Wealette, again. 

Me: Sorry, Hades. By the way where’s your Father?

Hadrian: With mother. If you want to bother him you can. But don’t count on getting out alive.

Me: I’m good. I would rather not get a death ticket from your father.

Hadrian: Merlin, you’re weird.

Me: Why, thank you. I get that a lot. (see’s Tom walk in)

Me: Hi, Tom.

Tom: (Sees me) Nope! Not dealing with you today

Me: You freaking butt.I just wanted to say hi.

Tom: Not my fault. You were playing Cards against Muggles yesterday and I was deeply offended. (Cards Against muggles is a harry potter version of Cards Against Humanity)

Me. It was funny. I like that game. 

Hadrian: Is that why you, Draco, Remy, and Valoire were dying of laughter yesterday. 

Me: yes. 

Hadrian: You psychopath. 

Me: I know. I’m dirty minded. But it’s fun to annoy Draco. 

Draco: (From his and Hadrian’s room) Shut Up Author chan!

Me: Never!!!

Hadrian: You’re so dead. 

Me: (Smiling like the psycho i am) Try me! Oh and the co writer is here. Say hi Alira

Alira: Hi. I’ll be helping A/N out with the dares.

Me: What is it with people and saying my real name? Geez.

Alira: Sorry.

Me: You’re forgiven, my friend.

Alira: Yay.

Me: (Yells so Severus can hear me) Hey, Severus! Wanna watch the new season of Lucifer with me and Alira?

Severus: (Appears out of the shadow smiling like a madman) Yes. Did you even have to ask?

Me: Well that ends today behind the scenes. Bye my lovelies


End file.
